


One confession makes a threesome

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Femdom, Fingerfucking, Multi, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was nervous when he told his wife a sexual fantasy he had, that he liked to be fucked by her, and especially when he told her he was bisexual as well. Little did he know of the plans that formed in his wife’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One confession makes a threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the 2013 hp-kinkfest @LJ  
> The prompt was left by roadtime and marianna_merlo betaed the story for me.

Since he was born, Draco had submitted to anyone with more power. Sometimes it was forced, like submitting to his parents or the Dark Lord, and other times it was willingly. Submitting to his wife was one of those times he was willing, he wanted to, and eventually, she grew more confident in her role as dominant.

Draco loved every part of it, and one night, he told her a secret. It was something he had always wanted to do but had been too afraid to ask for. To his surprise, she loved the idea and agreed to try it at once He wanted her to fuck him with a cock of her own. There existed a potion that allowed her to grow a fully working cock for a night.

After that, he told her one more secret; he was bisexual. She didn’t seem surprised; maybe it was because he admitted he wanted her to fuck his arse with a magical cock, or because she had stopped being surprised by his strange requests. Either way, he was happy his wife accepted him.

He had expected her to fuck him that weekend, but she never said a word about it, and they played their usual games. Neither did she suggest it the next week, and because it was forbidden, he didn’t ask.

Draco sat in his office one ordinary Thursday when he suddenly received a message that there was an emergency at home and that he was requested to come at once. Grabbing his robe, he left.

“Astoria,” he called once he was at home. He heard moans coming from their living room, her moans. Fearing something had happened to her, he ran into the room. As soon as he saw his wife, he froze. She was not hurting, far from it.

She sat in a chair that was facing the door, wearing nothing but a corset and a pair of high heels, with a fully dressed stranger between her legs. Draco stared at the stranger who was licking his wife, unsure if it was anger, distress or admiration he felt; maybe it was a combination of those things.

“Draco,” his wife said with a smile on her lips. “How nice to see you.” Draco didn’t know what to reply, he didn’t even know if he was still breathing. “Enjoying the view?” she asked.

Draco wondered if it was a way of saying that she didn’t want to be with him, that she found him disgusting and wanted a divorce. His fears were put to rest when she continued to talk.

“I brought you a gift I think you’ll like, he’s really good at fucking me with his tongue,” she said before grabbing the stranger’s hair and ripping it backwards, forcing him to turn his face towards Draco. The shock Draco felt when he entered the room was nothing compared to the shock when he recognized the stranger.

“Potter,” he said, or tried to say while his mouth went dry and his cock tried to burst its way out of his trousers. His cock was slightly hard even before he discovered the identity of the stranger, but knowing who he was, knowing him, made it difficult for Draco to stand. Luckily, he still had his hand on the doorknob and didn’t fall down.

“Do you like him?” Astoria asked. It felt like his head was filled with hot air, and that he could fly away if he released the doorknob. Somehow, through the haze, he managed to nod. “Good, because he’s going to join us for dinner. Later on of course, I have other plans for him before that.” Turning her attention to Harry, she released his hair and gave him a simple order. “Go and help my husband get undressed, I want him naked. You can play with him while undressing him if you want.”

Harry didn’t speak or nod, he simply stood up and walked over to Draco, who was still holding the doorknob like his life depended on it. Seeing his childhood nemesis, as well as crush, walk towards him with a possessive stare felt surreal.

Harry’s hands were warm when he touched Draco’s face, pulling him into a deep and forceful kiss that left Draco breathless. When the kiss ended, Harry helped Draco into the room, stopping in front of Astoria. Draco stared at his wife, who was simply smiling as she watched Harry slowly undress Draco.

Harry went slowly, kissing and licking Draco’s skin until Draco feared he would come where he stood. When Harry removed Draco’s trousers and his cock jumped out, Draco looked away, embarrassed of having an erection in front of Harry Potter.

“Look at you, five minutes in and you’re already dripping,” Astoria said. “I think you need a cockring, don’t want you to come too early. Harry, why don’t you clean him up?” Draco looked at Harry, slightly confused by the order until Harry got down on his knees in front of Draco and started licking his dripping cock. “Don’t you dare come, Draco, do you hear me?” his wife ordered. He thought he heard himself agree, but he wasn’t sure because Harry bloody Potter had an amazing tongue.

He had to think about unsexual things several times to avoid coming into Potter’s mouth or on his face. “That’s enough,” his wife said. Draco wanted to complain, but knew his wife would not like it, so he stood still. Astoria found her wand and pointed it towards the bedroom, calling for the cockring. It flew through the open door, and landed in her hand. “I think this should go over your balls as well, in case this becomes too much for you.”

Draco wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but no words escaped his lips. He barely made any sound when she placed the cockring on him, and while he often hated that thing, he was glad she decided to use it, otherwise he didn’t think he’d last long.

“There, secured,” she said and reached for his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Hope you enjoy your gift,” she whispered before returning to the chair. “Darling, get down on all fours, I want to see him using that tongue on you as well.”

Getting down on all fours, he turned his arse slightly towards his wife so she would be able to see what was going on. He felt a cleansing spell being performed on him before a warm and wet tongue slowly licked his entrance. Draco’s arms started to tremble as Harry continued, pulling his arse cheeks apart before using his wonderful and talented tongue. He rolled it in circles before slowly pushing his tongue into Draco.

Draco moaned and pushed back against Harry’s tongue, loving the way it opened his arsehole. Harry continued to fuck him with his tongue until Astoria gave him a new order. “Use your fingers, I want to see that sweet hole open up in front of me.” Draco took that opportunity to look behind him, and he was almost shocked by what he saw. Astoria was sitting on the chair, her legs spread, fucking herself with a dildo.

Not even a second later, he felt a finger caress his entrance, before slowly entering him. Draco moaned as the finger pushed through his wet hole until it couldn’t go further in. Harry pulled his finger out before slowly re-entering Draco.

“Perfect,” Draco heard his wife say. “Want some lube?” Draco wasn’t sure who she asked, but doubted it was him.

“Yes, Mistress,” Harry answered from behind Draco. A spell was muttered and Draco felt himself be fill up with lubricant until it started to drip out of his hole. Draco loved the sounds Harry made when every time the finger entered his arse.

“Use two fingers,” Astoria suddenly said, surprising Draco.

“Yes, Mistress,” Harry replied like earlier. Draco moaned when the second finger was added, widening his hole.

“Fuck him faster,” Astoria continued, sending a jolt of pleasure through Draco’s body. Harry withdrew his fingers faster and quickly pushed them in, softly caressing Draco’s prostate and making him tremble in excitement. He moaned louder each time Harry thrusted his fingers into his arse.

Suddenly his wife stood in front of him; Draco looked up and was surprised when he saw the magical cock that was attached to her, right above her pussy. It was all thanks to a special potion that allowed her to have a fake cock attached to her for a few hours, or until she took the antidote. She wasn’t able to feel exactly what men usually felt, but she could feel the warmth, and tightness of whatever she decided to fuck.

She decided that his mouth was the perfect place to test the cock, and sat down in front of him, her legs apart and her new cock in her hand. “Open up,” she simply said. Draco groaned and opened his mouth, accepting the cock.

It had no particular taste, but Draco didn’t mind it because he could smell his wife, as well as Harry. “Suck my cock like the slut you are,” Astoria said, grabbing his hair. Draco eagerly sucked and licked the cock, enjoying the moans that Harry made and the encouragements from his wife.

“You love this, dirty slut,” Astoria said. Draco moaned every time she called him something dirty, he loved the way she took control, and even the times she decided to humiliate him. “Such a good boy, sucking the fake cock.” Draco’s cock was so hard that it was almost painful, and while he looked forward to coming, he didn’t want it to happen just yet.

He continued to suck his wife’s magical cock while being finger fucked by Harry Potter, who added a third finger when Astoria thought Draco needed more. Draco was sure that if he didn’t have the cock ring on, he would have come at least three times by then.

“I love seeing those pretty lips of yours on my new cock. Doesn’t he look just amazing?” Astoria asked Harry.

“Yes Mistress,” Harry replied. Draco could hear that Harry struggled to talk, and that knowledge sent a new jolt through his body.

“Do you want to fuck his pretty mouth?” she continued. Draco eagerly listened so he wouldn’t miss Harry’s reply.

“Yes Mistress,” Harry groaned. Draco wondered if he knew any other words, not that he needed Harry to speak when his tongue and fingers were so talented.

“Good, but not yet, I want to have some more fun with the two of you.” Astoria pulled her cock out of Draco’s mouth and ordered Harry to stop as well. Draco didn’t like that both the cock and the fingers were gone at the same time; he felt empty and alone.

“Harry, stand and undress,” Astoria said. Harry replied like before and stood up. “Draco, why don’t you help him?”

Draco blushed when he thought about facing Harry, especially because the man had his fingers in Draco’s arse only a moment ago. Slowly he stood up and turned towards Harry, his cock bouncing between his legs, hard and ready to come. He stood in front of Harry, avoiding looking into his eyes.

He unbuttoned Harry’s vest and shirt, then let them drop to the floor. Harry’s body was completely different from Draco’s. Harry was tanned, muscular, and absolutely delicious. Draco’s hand caressed Harry’s skin a few seconds before he tried his best to continue with his given task. He sat down so it would be easier for him to remove Harry’s trousers, only to realise what a mistake it was when he was staring straight at Harry’s arousal.

When the trousers were off, Draco was prepared to stand, only to be stopped by his wife. She was standing right behind him, holding him down with her hands on his shoulder. “Don’t you love the sight, Draco, dear?” she asked.

“Yes,” Draco replied. Unlike Harry, who didn’t seem to be submitting in the same way as Draco was, he did not have to say mistress.

“I’m sure that Harry here, even if he isn’t allowed to speak, would love it if you sucked his cock.” Harry’s cock pulsed in front of Draco, growing slightly bigger each second. “Be a good host and suck him,” she ordered and pushed Draco slightly closer to Harry’s cock.

Draco tried not to act too eager, but it was a difficult task when the Saviour was in front of him, tempting Draco with his pulsing cock. He felt Harry’s body stiffen under his touch as he leaned closer, his mouth slightly open. He licked the head once before swallowing the cock, Harry gasping above him. His own cock was painfully hard, but he was still unable to come because of the cockring.

“Don’t come,” Draco heard Astoria behind him. A slightly evil thought passed through Draco’s mind, and he tried his best to use the few skills he had about cocksucking to bring Harry to the edge. Harry’s hand travelled to Draco’s head, grabbing a chunk of his hair and helping him move. His cock traveled further down Draco’s throat until he couldn’t enjoy sucking Harry because he had to concentrate on relaxing his throat to stop his gag reflex.

Harry pulled his cock out of Draco’s mouth before he came, obeying Astoria. Draco was slightly disappointed, but knew this was not the end.

“Good slave,” Astoria praised and sat down behind Draco. “When you’re ready again, I want you to slowly fuck his mouth.” Draco stared at the cock in front of him, wondering how it was to taste the tip, the precum, the cum.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a finger slowly run down his crack, until it found his hole and entered. Draco moaned and sat slightly up in order to give his wife more room. She didn’t play long before adding a second finger, fucking him fast. She found his prostate within a few seconds, sending Draco on a wave of pleasure that didn’t seem to stop. He moaned loudly and made sounds he had rarely heard himself make. It was simply amazing.

While he was in that strange haze, someone grabbed his head and lifted it slightly up. Draco realised then that he was standing on all fours. Something hot and soft pushed it’s way between his lips and started to fuck his face. He was yet again being fucked from both ends, his wife hitting his prostate with her fingers almost every single time, and Harry fucking his mouth.

“What a slutty husband I have,” Draco heard his wife say, and he groaned in agreement. “I hope you’re ready Draco, because I’m eager to use my new cock.” Draco couldn’t be more excited than he was right then, and waited for his wife’s cock to enter him. He felt the tip of her cock between his arse cheeks, quickly pushing into his stretched hole. Draco groaned deeply.

“You’re so tight,” Astoria said from behind him as she fucked him brutally, taking him like he liked to be taken. The cock did not hit his prostate like her fingers did, but that didn’t make it any less wonderful. All he had to do was to simply stay on his hands and knees while Astoria and Harry fucked him forcefully from both ends.

Harry had to stop again because he was close, giving Draco a chance to breathe before Harry claimed his mouth again. Draco tried his best to be good and suck Harry, but it was simply too much for him so all he could do was keep his mouth open and stay up on all four.

“Do you like this, Draco?” Astoria asked as she thrusted into him harder than before. Harry was still fucking Draco’s mouth, so he wasn’t able to speak, but he could moan his answer. “Good. Now I think Harry over there should stop fucking that dirty mouth of yours and turn around. I’m going to give you his arse.”

Draco moaned when he imagined Harry on all fours in front of him, while he was being fucked by his wife. When Harry was down, Draco heard Astoria mutter a spell, which he recognized as the cleansing spell. She had often used it on herself before that day.

“Go ahead, taste him.” Not wasting another second, Draco leaned down and ran his tongue up from the base of Harry’s balls to his puckered hole. Slowly he inserted his tongue into Harry, loving how tight Harry’s arse was. When he pulled his tongue out of Harry, the hole was pulsing with need, inviting Draco to taste him again. Draco moved closer, and as he pushed his tongue against the entrance again, his wife thrust into him, pushing Draco’s tongue even further into Harry’s arse.

Draco loved rimming his wife, but rimming a man was something else. He loved it whenever his wife’s cock pushed into him, and his nose was pushed against Harry’s arse, his tongue entering him deeply.

“You have no idea how turned on I am Draco,” Astoria said. Draco was glad his wife enjoyed it as much as he did.

He was glad he had a wife who was as sexually open as Astoria was, or else this might never have happened.

“Would you like it if Harry fucked me while I’m inside you?” she suddenly asked, surprising Draco. The truth was that he had thought about it often, imagined how it would feel to be the bottom of the three. He made a muffled sound against Harry’s arse, hoping his wife understood what he meant. “You dirty cock slut,” she teased. “Harry, get on your knees behind me, you’ve got a new task.”

Draco stopped licking Harry’s arse and watched him as he got up and moved behind him. “This feels really good,” she said when Harry’s cock was inside her. Draco felt slightly jealous because she was the middle; he wanted to be in the middle, to have his cock buried in someone’s arse, while someone else fucked his from behind. Maybe his wife would let him try it in the future.

At first the rhythm was a little awkward, but they quickly found a pace which made it easy for all three of them to fuck at the same time. Draco wasn’t able to see what was going on behind him, but he loved hearing his wife moan every time Harry’s cock touched her g-spot.

“I want you... on your back,” Astoria said, surprising Draco. He didn’t mind staying on all fours, but he loved the idea of watching his wife as she fucked him, and Harry fucking his wife.

The view above him, it was way better than he had imagined. Draco held his legs open for his wife, who enjoyed both fucking and being fucked at the same time. Her breasts bounced in front of his eyes, tempting him. Releasing one leg, he grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, loving the way she moaned.

“Fuck me harder, Potter,” she growled. Draco’s cock pulsed against the cockring, and he wished that he was free to come. Harry’s thrusts reflected in Astoria, and she pushed into Draco harder and faster than before, touching his prostate more often than before, giving him so much pleasure.

Draco groaned deeply while his wife moaned and screamed loudly, and even Harry made sounds of pleasure.

Draco couldn’t come because of the cockring, but there was nothing that stopped his wife and Harry. “More, I’m going to come,” Astoria screamed and dug her nails into Draco, moaning loudly as Harry fucked her. The magical cock worked in a strange way that when the owner reached their orgasm, the cock would pump out a liquid, which was simply more lubricant. Draco hissed when her nails scratched him, digging deep into his skin until he was sure they would draw blood. Harry moaned deeply behind her, but Draco doubted he came; as far as Draco had noticed, Harry didn’t do anything without being allowed.

When Astoria was done, she told Harry to pull out of her. Draco continued to lie down on the carpet, staring up at his wife who just reached her climax. She moved her hand down between Draco’s arse cheeks, playing with his used entrance, fucking him slowly. Because he was widened he wasn’t able to feel much of her finger, not until she touched his prostate.

Draco couldn’t hold back a loud moan. “Don’t worry, you’ll soon come,” his wife comforted and continued to fuck him with her finger, brushing his prostate until he was shaking from lust, and his cock was leaking precum.

She slowed down and whispered in his ear. “I want you to ride my cock.” Draco moaned when he heard her plan, the images that flashed before his eyes making it difficult for him to breathe.

Astoria pulled her fingers out of Draco, sat down on the chair where she sat earlier, and spread her legs slightly, holding the cock at its base. Draco slowly got up and walked to her. “Harry, get down on your knees in front of me, you may come as soon as Draco does, but you can only come on yourself, is that understood?”

“Yes mistress,” Harry replied.

“And Draco, make sure you come on Harry.” Draco didn’t know what his wife planned to do, but he wasn’t about to question her. With a flick of her wand, the cockring came off his cock and landed in her hand. She placed it on the table nearby and grabbed her cock again.

“Uhuh,” he said. Astoria took his hand and guided him on her cock. Harry was down on his knees in front of Draco, slowly stroking his cock as he stared into Draco’s eyes. Draco blushed slightly but he never removed his eyes from the dark haired boy he thought he knew.

Draco thought he would be exhausted from all he had experienced so far, but then he began to move with ease, fucking himself faster and harder, just like he wanted it. Astoria’s hands were on his hips, her voice whispering sexy words at him, like the fact that she thought he was a sexy slut, and that she enjoyed fucking his arse.

Draco’s climax was slowly growing nearer, his breath getting stuck in his throat. He grabbed his cock, pointed it at Harry and began pumping. Harry’s mouth opened slightly as he pumped harder, knowing that it wouldn’t last long before Draco wasn’t able to hold it anymore.

Groaning loudly, Draco aimed his cock towards Harry and came on his face and chest. Only when Draco stopped riding Astoria’s cock did Harry come, his cock turned towards his own chest. Draco watched him as Harry’s cum covered his chest, mixing itself with Draco’s,

They continued to stare at each other even after their orgasms were over and they were back to normal. Draco thought they shared a special moment, but Harry’s look was so strange that he wondered if he was still there.

After what seemed like forever, Harry looked down and bit his lower lip, and if Draco wasn’t mistaken, he could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

Slowly Draco got off Astoria’s cock and stood next to her, to see if she had other plans.

“How did you like that?” she asked Draco.

“I loved it,” he replied.

“Good, because I told your boss you had some family emergency tomorrow, so you can stay at home with me and enjoy our new pet.”

“Pet?” Draco asked slightly dumbly.

Astoria replied by clapping Harry’s head. Then she did something which slightly shocked Draco. She scraped some of the cum with two fingers before she simply ordered Harry to lick her fingers. Draco was petrified as he watched her feed him both his own and Draco’s cum.

“Such a good boy,” she finished and stood up, reaching for her robe.

“How did you find him?” Draco asked curiously.

“I simply walked into a special club in search for something special for you, and saw Harry on the floor, licking some man’s feet. I imagine that anybody would love to have Harry obey them, even if he was your nemesis.” She was right about most of it, except that Draco hadn’t imagined Harry as a nemesis in a long time. “I hope you like him, he can do a lot of things. I told him I want him to be a slave during sex, and then a dog other times.”

“How long will he stay?” Draco stared at Harry, who was quietly sitting on the floor.

“I’ve paid him till the end of this week It cost a bit, but I think he’s worth it. And who knows, maybe after this weekend he can come over for a visit as Harry Potter, wouldn’t you like that dear?” Astoria asked Draco.

“I would like it a lot,” Draco said, unable to take his eyes off Harry, who was now staring up at him. Astoria said he was supposed to act like a dog, but his reaction wasn’t animalistic at all.

Astoria kissed Draco on his mouth, before she leaned down to Harry and kissed him on the mouth as well, not caring if his lips were covered with cum. “I think we’ll have a great time this weekend, don’t you think?” she asked Harry, who barked happily, making them smile.


End file.
